Chaos
by Abbyjeanheinsch
Summary: After a decade of believing her birth mother killed herself, sang quickly and painfully becomes aware that that is in fact untrue
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first story, I have read all cl stones books, but I own none of the characters. I would love some feedback on how I did because honestly I am only a teenager and I failed English ?** **ﾟﾘﾩ** **. Enjoy!**  
 **  
**

 ****

"Luke get your fucking ass back here" Norths voice boomedfrom outside.  
My boys were home I sighedhappily and worriedly on what Luke had done now. I got up from the coach and made my way to the front door. I almost ran into Luke as he sped past me watching over his shoulder at North who came barreling in after him.  
Kota followed slowly while shaking his head.  
"What did Luke do now Kota"  
"He put a dent in Norths jeep" he chuckled.  
"It was a fucking big dent, the asshole gotwhat he deserved" North growled as he walked in and pressed his lips to mine softly.  
"Hey Sang baby" he whispered around my lips.  
"Silas wants a family meeting" Luke yelled from the kitchen.  
"Did he say why" I asked  
"No but his voice was strained so he either is giving us bad news or I have gone deaf" Luke muttered the last part.  
I frowned but quickly corrected it because st least I would have all my husbands home. The last time that happened was when North accidentally broke Luke's arm, and by accident I mean purposefully. Let's just say he didn't get anything from me for a week.

 **Ok short chapter but I feel like this is the place to stop. I now get why it takes c.l stone so long to writeher books.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the coach surrounded by my husbands. I sat with Victor, North, Sean, and gaberiel, while Kota, Nathan, andLuke sat on the floor, Owen and Silas stood in front of us quietly whispering to eachother.  
Eventually they faced us and started the meeting. Owen started as usual.  
" I got a call this afternoon from doctor Roberts, telling me about a woman he has met. This women has been looking for her daughter for two decades, apparently after she gave birth when she when to the bathroom and her husbands left the room the-"  
" Husbands" Gabriel asked.  
" yes husbands, now back to what I was saying, the baby was stolen. They have looked everywhere for her but didn't find any trace of her what so ever, we know details of what she looked like and how old she is, and possibly the fact the is a  
ghost bird. I'm sorry sang this is very possibly Impossible but Phil insisted she meet you...so she could...see if you could...help her. She is here now, do want to help?"  
"Of course Owen why would you ask?"  
Owen ignored me and left the room, all the boys followed I started to get up but Silas stopped me. One thing I wasn't really thinking about until know was that I was 6 months pregnant.  
" aggele mou stay here and rest"  
Of course I wasn't allowed to get up I forgot that my legs didn't work I thought sarcasticly and ploped back on to the coach.  
" know just so you know she is pregnant so try not to get her worked up" I heard Sean say to whoever this woman was.  
I turned just as they appeared  
" Sean green I am pregnant not helpless now will you stop talking about me when I am not there, and that goes for all of you" I add quickly.  
" oy trouble is on a roll today" Gabriel whooped.  
"Trouble?" A women clinging to three men glanced at him questioning.  
" been trouble since we met her and got us in even more trouble"  
I glared at him, though he was acting weird.  
" sorry about gabriel" I apologized getting up and addressing the women. She glanced down at my ever growing bell as did the tree men then she said  
"You must be sang"  
"Yes I am, but my husbands seem to like to bring stuff up last minute so your name didn't pop up yet" I muttered glancing around and catching a few boys flinching at my tone.  
"Its her kell, it's really her" the women whispered to a blond haired man white a 5 o'clock shadow on his face.  
"Excuse me" I asked  
" no ones told her" the women's voice raised slightly.  
" ok, what don't I know, and this is the last time any of you keep secrets because apparently I need to have more info"  
I almost yelled. The woman took a deep breath than asked  
"What did they tell you"  
" they said your baby was stolen and have looked for twenty years and found nothing, but since I great at finding people you want my help to find your daughter" I finished.  
" yes sang but I have already found my daughter, she is pregnant,and married, and she is you sang, you are my daughter"  
The world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean

I put Pookie in her bed alone and tucked her in. I had known this was gonna happen. Why didn't I put my foot down? I am supposed to be a doctor. I went downstairs and joined the meeting and said

"We should get the toma team hear, kayli can keep the stress down and it will get kayli a break from her guys"

"Fine but if kayli comes on to me I am going to blame you" Luke muttered.

North chopped him on the head "shut up"

Luke rubbed at the spot. Lyric, James, kell, and Taylor stared at them.

"Should we get dr white?" Silas asked

"No I am a doctor I can take care of her"

"But your not a obgyn"

"Fuck me. Just fucking give doc a chance but fucking call white to get her ass down hear just in case, you fuckers got that" we all stared at Gabriel, it was Owen who spoke first

"Language "

I got up and grabbed my doctors bag and ran back to sang. I heard 11 pairs of footsteps follow me. When we got to her room I took her blood pressure.

"It's too high, that's a first" I chocked out

"Hello! What the hell happened" kayli came storming in big belly and all.

"Great guys you had to stress her out too" Marc followed her in.

"She can help" Owen replied

"Ok everyone except yummy Sean get out" kayli yelled

"Yummy Sean?" Luke snickered

"Hey!" I protest to being called yummy.

They filedout of the room in a singlefile line.

"Ok I need water"

"What for" I ask

"Just get me some damn water Sean"

I ran to the bathroom and filled a cup and handed it to kayli who quickly dumped it on sangs head.

"Kayli" I yelled as sang shot up sputtering.

"It worked didn't it"

"But you got the bed all wet"

"Guys-" sang chocked out

"It's a fucking bed it will dry"

"In like two days" I shoot back

"Guys" sang tries again

"Ass face"

"Dick sucker"

"GUYS" sang yelled

We face her startled.

"Something's wrong" she panted

Just as she said that doctor whiteburst in.

" somethings wrong with the baby" I trembled

White put her hands on the baby bump and then cussed under her breath.

"Sang you are in labor"


	4. Chapter 4

"In labor?! But it's way too early! The baby will die" I push myself up to try to stand only to be gently pushed back down by Sean and kayli.  
"We need to get her to the hospital" the doctor said.  
"I will get a ambulance" Sean chocked out.  
I was panting. I needed my boys. I needed the woman who said I was her daughter, possibly.  
"Kayli go get them they should be here just in case" Kayli ran out of the room. She came back a minute later with everyone.  
"Sang were you so impatient you had to burst three months early, I was gonna make a cake for the birth" Luke whined earning him a slap on the head from north.  
"Ouch"  
"Ambulance is here" Sean called  
I was carried out by paramedics and put in a ambulance. North, Silas, and one of the men that came with my mother rode with me. When we got to the hospital they rushed me into a room with scary machines. Nina whitecame in and said that the baby  
is in need of a ventilator because it was premature. Than it was time to push. When I herd a pop I stopped pushing and looked at what came out. It was a boy. He was whisked away and put into a clear container which I assumed was the ventilator, and  
he was pushed out of the room. I started to cry because I hadn't got to hold him and that he could die, and it would be because of me and my stupid stress.  
North came in and gave me a hug and said he was doing ok and asked if I was ok to have everyone come in for a visit, of course I agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

I waited for everyone to show up for an hour before Owen came in alone. His face was blank which made me nervous and upset at the same time. He studied me for a long time before speaking.  
"How are you feeling love"  
I could have punched him for avoiding the obvious.  
"Don't avoid things Owen, tell me what's going on" my voice was stern.  
"Baby's fine right now, and we have been...impatient to see you and the baby"  
"Oy, let us in mr.B" Gabriel shouted through the door.  
Owen turned towards the door but hesitated slightly before opening the door causing a stampede of footsteps running in. I looked down at my stomach to avoid eye contact afraid to see blame on theirfaces. I could feel there eyes burning a hole into  
me. I pushed my lip to my teeth.  
"Sang we're not mad at you just worried" Nathan wrapped his arms around me.  
"Hey it's my turn to hold her" Luke pushed Nathan away causing me to nearly fall of the bed.  
"Lucian no pushing in this room" the voice of Phil Roberts boomed causing me to lift my head.  
"Anyways I have news, the baby is stable for now and is being closely monitored I have no doubt that he will survive, however given he is three months early he will have to stay here awhile before you go home, as for you Missieyou can go home tomorrow,  
but I have afeeling you want to stay while he Ishere. Do we have a name yet?"  
I shook my head feeling incredibly guilty.  
"We haven't even discussed it" I say quietly.  
North gives my shoulder a squeeze.  
"When can we see him?" Victors voice is lower than usual.  
"Whenever you feel you want to, but I must ask you to divide your selves into groups of three or four." He turnes and slipped out the door.  
"Ok first group is sang,victor,north,and silas, second Luke,Gabriel,and Kota, third me,Sean,Nathan, and fourth lyric,James,kell,and Taylor. Sang you can stay as long as you want the rest of us will switch afterapproximately 30 minutes" Owen used  
his team leader voice.  
"I'll get a wheelchair" Silas said  
Five minutes later I was being wheeled into the nikue with my three boys. I saw him and smiled sadly at the machines around him.  
"He's perfect sang" victor marveled  
North and Silas nodded in agreement. I stared at my baby boy in the crib.  
"Aggele, you ok?" My sweet Silas asked rubbing my back.  
"Fine, I'm fine Silas really" I murmured.  
I don't know how long I stared at my boy but next thing I know I feel a hand on my back, and than three more hand rested on my shoulders and neck. I didn't look up, I didn't need to. I knew it was lyric and her husbands. I didn't speak because there  
was nothing to say, I didn't blame them for anything.  
"Did you pick a name yet?" Lyric murmured.  
"No haven't even held him yet" I felt my voice break at the end.  
She just nodded and we fell back into a comfortable silence. I herd the door open  
"Sang you hungry" Owens voice travelled to me.  
"No not hungry Owen but you should eat" eating meant leaving.  
"Sang baby you really should eat" norths voice was quiet.  
"I'll eat later" I say a little irritated.  
I was not going to leave this room no matter how hungry I got, they would have to drug me or put me in a IV.


End file.
